


Miracles

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Dean has a special way to…get you there.





	Miracles

Your t-shirt is bunched up under your chin, bra shoved up above your breasts, giving Dean full access to both mounds of flesh. Your hands are balled up under the pillow, back stiff as you arch up into the wet heat of his mouth.

Dean releases you, your flesh bouncing as it settles back in place. “Bet I can make you come just from suckin’ on your tits,” he challenges, eyes sparking-bright.

“You’re good, baby,” you purr, eyes slipping down to his plush lips. “But that would take a damn miracle.”

Dean hums, closes a big hand around your left breast. “I know a thing or two ‘bout miracles,” he rumbles, grin dangerously dark.

“Mmm…” you groan, voice lust-thick. “That’d be damn impressive…” Dean smiles. “But highly unlikely.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” Dean says as he rolls your nipple with his heavy palm, bedsprings creaking as he gets his knees on either side of yours. Your heart picks up, pounds a little harder in your ears.

He dips his head then, and you can’t stop the tremble that ripples through you when he sucks a bud into his hot mouth. Every wet swipe of his tongue against your skin pulls fresh wet from your cunt to soak your panties.

He’s only been at it for about five seconds, but god, you’re twitching and panting, sweat gathered at the hollow of your neck and hairline. Fire licks at your belly when his teeth join his lips and tongue and your cunt starts to clench around nothing, just tiny little flinches that pulse with every wet-hot flick.

You gasp when he switches breasts, neck arching as you shove your head deep into the fluff of your pillow. He brings a hand to your previous nipple, reddened flesh still damp. His fingers are firm as they dent into the plump swell, palm rubbing deliciously over the sensitive bud.

You can feel yourself dripping, warm trickles of wet sluicing from your throbbing entrance.

“Shit,” you rasp, jerking your hands from the pillow to push at Dean’s shoulders. “I-I can’t—I need—”

Dean pulls away with a sucking smack, lust-dark eyes boring into yours. “Shh,” he says, voice a deep whisper. “Just enjoy it.”

And then his mouth is back on you; hot and wet and sucking hard. Your cunt is twitching almost rhythmically now, that familiar ball of heat swelling low in your stomach.

Dean swaps breasts again, fingers plucking at the nipple not covered by the swampy cavern of his mouth.

Your hips are bucking up, your pussy desperate for something—anything—some kind of friction. Your panties are so drenched, you’re sure Dean can  _smell_  you, and you heat up further at just the thought of it.

He starts to moan, the deep bass of his voice pulsing into your nerve-endings. The wet sounds his mouth is making, on top of his guttural groans is pushing you higher and higher until it’s all you can focus on—just the white-hot  _pleasure_  of it all.

Dean bites down on one bud, fingers pinching hard at the other and then you feel that fiery ball burst inside you and you’re coming, actually fucking coming. It’s not a particularly powerful orgasm, but it’s an orgasm all the same.

When you’ve finished gasping, jerking and flinching, your bring your your hands to his stubbled cheeks, lifting up to crash his lips to yours. He kisses you fervently; all lips, teeth, and tongue. He drops his hips against yours, lets you feel the hot, hard ridge of cock straining against the cotton of his sweatpants. 

He smiles.

“Wonder if you can come from just my dick.”


End file.
